Resuscitated Hope
by Vampireluver23
Summary: 'Onee-chan… onee-chan… where are you? Onee-chan…Onee-ch—'  Read and Review please
1. File 10 The Burning Ghost

_Rewrite of the first chapter not as good as my first one but this all I can do._

_~VampireLuver23_

**xXx**

"_No." the girl ran though the forest carefully avoiding hitting trees. She knew if she stopped for even for a second _he _would catch her. She dared and looked back her long dress got caught under her feet as she tripped over a tree branch. _

"_No please don't." the girl cried as the knife slit her throat killing her instantly. The moon shone brightly though the trees _

**xXx**

**August**

**Day 1**

The sun was shining bright and people milling around outside. Unfortunately for Taniyama Mai she stuck inside Shibuya Psychic Research (or SPR for short).

The clock chimed saying it was 10 o'clock. _Half an hour till the client arrives. _Mai thought as she walked to her desk. "I'm so bored." Mai said laying her head on her desk, "Maybe I can sleep for a bit." But that thought was cook short as she heard her boss call out.

"Mai, tea."

"Hai." Mai slowly got open and made her way over to the small kitchenette. Mai got out the kettle tray and tea. Once the kettle was full of water she put it on the stove and waited for it to whistle.

Mai knocked on the door and let herself in once she heard Naru. "Here you go Naru." She said as she set the tea in front of him. She waited for at least 3 minutes until Naru looked up.

"Mai I know my face is handsome and all but don't you have some filing to door?" Mai blushed a little but held her ground

"I was not looking at your face. I was waiting for a thank you." Mai said avoiding the filing question. She still hadn't done the big stack of files that were sitting on her desk when she came in.

Naru just stared at her.

Mai turned away and said, "Narcissistic jerk."

Naru smirked "I heard that."

Mai blushed hard "You were suppose too." And then shut the door.

**xXx**

The clients came in 20 minutes later. Mai shot up from her chair- bored from filing- at the sound of the bell above the door.

"Ohayō, Welcome to Shibuya Psychic Research. I'm Taniyama Mai do you have an appointment?" Mai asked when she walked to the door.

"Hai. I'm Takahashi Mizuki and this is my cousin Katie. She is from America, so she doesn't know much Japanese."

Takahashi Mizuki had her brown hair up in an elegant bun and green eyes. With a black business suit that had a pencil skirt and black pumps. She only looked to be in her late twenties.

Takahashi Katie had long blonde hair and blue-green eyes. She was wearing a blue tank top with a thin black jacket over it. She had a jean skirt with long grey leggings and black converse, and looked around Mai's age.

"Come this way while I get my boss." Mai then walked over to Naru's door and knocked. "The clients are here Naru." She did the same to Lin-san door.

Mai then went to the kitchen to make tea and get cookies. After that was done she went to where everyone was sitting waiting for her.

Mai sat the tea in front of Naru, Lin-san, Mizuki-san, and Katie-san. "Arigatō." Katie said.

"You're welcome." Mai said and sat down.

"Takahashi-san tell me about what you have experience in your home?" Naru asked

"Well most of the experience to Katie." Katie looked up at the sound of her name.

"Hai. Umm, I hear screams at midnight every night," Katie-san started in slow broken Japanese. "And sometimes I see a black figure at the end of my bed in the middle of the night. And once when my friends and I were having a bonfire I looked to the woods that surround our house and I saw the same black figure that is always at the end of my bed. I screamed and ran away my friends thought I was playing a trick and when I looked back it was gone." Katie-san took of her jacket and pulled her shirt up to show burns that said 'Get Out'. Naru looked the same but there was something in his eyes, Mai gasped, and Lin stopped typing. "I wake up sometimes and find this burns."

"Will you please help us?" Mizuki-san said

"We'll take the case. We will need a room for 3 girls, a room big enough for 5 boys and a room for a base." Naru stood up "Leave contact information with my assistant." Lin-san and Naru both walked back to their offices.

After Mizuki-san and Katie-san left Mai went to her desk and called everyone to them about the case.

**xXx**

"Naru I'm leaving." Mai called out as she put her jacket on and slipped her shoes on.

Mai heard a door opened and her narcissist of a boss said "Don't be late. Arrive here by eight."

"Yes, Naru." Mai then left. The warm air was long gone with the sun. She pulled her small jacket tighter against her. When she arrived at her apartment she took a shower then got her pajamas on. She packed her suitcase and climbed into bed.

**xXx (Since I got lazy this is all from the original chapter ****)**

_Mai woke up in a field of flowers. "Gene?" She called out_

"_Right here Mai." Gene said behind her_

"_Gene!" squealed Mai hugging Gene. "I haven't seen in a while."_

"_I came here to warn you Mai." Mai let go of Gene and stepped back_

"_Now you sound like Naru, you know."_

_Gene laughed, "What did he do now?"_

"_Beside ordering me around, everything. He can be so annoying and he never says 'Thank You' and he does is insult me." Mai said 'Makes me wonder why I even love him.'_

"_I can help you with that Idiot Scientist."_

"_Really?" Mai perked up from her bad mood._

"_Yeah….But back to why I am her." Gene put his hands on her shoulders. "You must be careful Mai with this case."_

_Mai nodded_

"_Now wake up before you are late."_

Mai woke up and looked at her clock 6:30. She got out of bed and jumped in the shower. The hot water woke her up and by the time she got out it was 7:00. The towel wrapped around her she made her way back to her room where she got dressed in a jean mini skirt and a white halter top and a white jacket. She slipped on a pair a black ballet flats with a bow on the side of each.

Mai then packed her bag since she failed to do so last night by then it was 7:25 and Mai was out the door.

"Mai help load the equipment in the van." Naru said when Mai arrived on time. A rare thing for her.

"Hai." Mai mumbled still a bit tired.

After loading the van Bou-san and Ayako arrived with Masako and John.

Bou-san or Houshou Takigawa a retired monk and a bassist in a band help with exorcism.

Matsuzaki Ayako a miko and a Doctor.

Hara Masako a famous medium who also likes Naru and always tries to faint by him and take him on dates.

John Brown an Australian priest who has a funny accent when he speaks Japanese.

Bou-san and Ayako were fighting over something and John was trying to make them stop.

"Mai your with Lin and I. Let's go." Naru said from behind her.

'_Great 6 hours in a car with the worlds quietest people in the world.' _Mai thought as she got in the car.

**xXx**

_So this is the rewrite review and tell me about it. Chapter e2 should be up tomorrow sometime._

_Now I'm off to get ready for my Winter Guard compation. 5__th__ one today got first place 3 times second 1 time._

_~VampireLuver23_


	2. File10 The Burning Ghost

_Chapter two is up and ready. Okay if you didn't read the rewrite of the first chapie that is okay some changes you need to know_

_1 Katie is now Mizuki cousin_

_2 Katie can speak a little Japanese now._

_Okay now with the story_

_~VampireLuver23_

**xXx**

_**Previously on Ghost Hunt**_

"_Hai. Umm, I hear screams at midnight every night," Katie-san started in slow broken Japanese. "And sometimes I see a black figure at the end of my bed in the middle of the night. And once when my friends and I were having a bonfire I looked to the woods that surround our house and I saw the same black figure that is always at the end of my bed. I screamed and ran away my friends thought I was playing a trick and when I looked back it was gone." Katie-san took of her jacket and pulled her shirt up to show burns that said 'Get Out'. Naru looked the same but there was something in his eyes, Mai gasped, and Lin stopped typing. "I wake up sometimes and find this burns."_

"_Will you please help us?" Mizuki-san said_

'_Great 6 hours in a car with the worlds quietest people in the world_

**xXx**

"Wow." Was all Mai could say when they pulled up to the Takashi house- more like mansion.

"Mai closed your mouth, bugs will fly in." Naru said getting out of the car.

Mai blushed and got out of the car.

The house was a light blue almost white-white when the sun was hitting a direct spot- and three stories tall. There were four pillars-to on each side- in the front of the house. The windows were big and let sunlight in.

The driveway was circular and had a patch of grass with a 10 foot fountain in the middle. The house had 80 yards of grass that stopped right before it hit the woods. The woods surrounded that house like a gate.

There was a garden on the right side and in the middle laying on a blanket was Katie-san reading an English to Japanese book.

"Mai-san!" Katie yelled getting up. Katie ran to them and bowed. "Kon'nichiwa, Shibuya-san." She was were a blue summer dress with white flip-flops.

Mai was looking at Katie when she saw a bandage on her left wrist. "Katie-san what happen." Katie looked at Mai and smiled a sad smile

"I got dragged last night from my room."

"Lin, Mai, Takigawa-san, and John start unpacking the equipment. Hara-san and Matsuzaki-san walk around to see if you can any spirits. Takahashi-san would you show us a round."

"Hai follow me." She led them to the front door. Right when you step in on the third floor ceiling there is a huge glass chandelier. The floors are wooden and the walls an off white. On the right side the was a living room "That is in the living room, If you go into it Mizuki has her office there and there is a sun room. On the left is the dining room and connected to it is the Kitchen. If see at the end of the hall is a bathroom behind the stair to the left is the door to the basement. This is base for you guys it has ton of books about the house in there and next to it on the left is my study you can find me in there a lot."

Katie opened the door. The walls were a pale mint green and white carpet. The back wall had 5 ceiling to floor bookshelves filled with books. There was a cream couch on the right side of the wall and three long tables on the left side.

"I hope this is to your liking. Ano If you would like to follow me I'll show you to your rooms." Katie walked out the base door-the team following her- and up the stairs. "That room is Mizuki's, the one the left of hers is mine. Next to mine is the bathroom. And next to that are the girls. On the right side are a bathroom and extra room and the guys. Each bedroom has a bathroom in it. These are the stairs that go to the third." Katie walked up the stairs.

Upstairs was all just one room with cherry wood floors and white walls. There were couches and tables with books and textbooks over them. "This is where my friends and I study. Not much is here but ano some ghostly activity have happened. Like my friends and I would be working on English and Japanese and then the books would slam shut but there are no open windows or the air or heat wouldn't be on."

Katie walked to one of the tables and took something from it. "Ano here is the master key. Is there anything you'll like?" Katie asked

"Would you gather everyone who have had any experiences here."

"Okay. But the maids and Mizuki would be back till a half an hour." With that Katie went back down the stairs.

**xXx**

'_Urgh' _ thought Mai. This was the third time Naru had demanded tea. _'He should make his own tea.'_ Mai to lost in her thought ran into someone.

"Ow." She said rubbing her head.

"Gomen." Mai looked up and saw a girl with long black hair and blue- purple eyes holding out her hand.

"Thanks. I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention." Mai said dusting her clothes off, "I'm Taniyama Mai."

"Kiyomizu Hotaru. I'm here to see Shibuya-san. Is he hear?"

"Yeah he is, he is in the study."

"Oh thank you."

"You're welcome."

**xXx**

"State what happened to you." Naru said his little black notebook in his hand.

"Let see. Well we all were sitting outside once we like to play to play hide and seek then I heard this, this ear-piercing scream come behind me and then it stopped. I ran back to the pond in the back and waited for everyone to come back. Alisa has the same story black there was a black figure. She refuses to come back." She looked from her hands. "Alisa is American like Katie but she knows Japanese since she was born here. If you would like I will help try and get the rest of her story."

"Thank you Hotaru-san we appreciate your help." Mai said standing up.

Hotaru left only Lin-san was in the room typing on his laptop. "That was the last one of Katie's friends. The maids will be here for questioning first thing in the morning."Mai said flopping on the couch. She was tired running around all day Naru had her take temperatures of all the rooms with Bou-san and the put up cameras with him. With changing tapes and making tea Mai was beat.

Currently everyone but Naru, Lin-san and herself were outside with Katie playing hide and seek. It was 8 o'clock and they claimed that they were doing this to get evidence. Mai thinks that Naru is only allowing them to do that to keep out of his hair.

"Mai." Mai snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Naru "We are going down to the basement."

"Hai." Mai got up and walked out the door behind Naru. They walk a couple steps to the basement door.

The basement dark and cold and had 16 steps till you reached the stairs. Naru-the smart one- had a flashlight with him.

"Mizuki said the lights go out down here when Katie-san is here." Mai said creeping behind Naru.

Mai tripped when Naru turned to walk in a direction that had a door.

Mai looked up then screamed.

**xXx**

_SO that is chappie two I was lazy and didn't feel like writing anymore._

_GUESS WHAT my Winter Guard team got first place in finals out of 15 groups! Yay!_

_Now time to write chapter three should be up before next Sunday._


End file.
